


A ride home

by vegxncowboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxncowboy/pseuds/vegxncowboy
Summary: What had seemed to be a peaceful ride home; turned into a straight up porno





	A ride home

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I can't word stuff- if you see any grammar mistakes that was me being uneducated.

John's horse got shot; leaving John emotionally traumatized, and despite wanting to walk back to camp- Arthur had decided to offer him a ride home and he couldn't deny that.  
    All though he had to sit at the front; it was uncomfortable but there was no other choice why? There was a deer at the back and there was no space for John's twink ass. 

                       ♘♘♘

During the ride back there was a lack of chatter an intense silence; thus John and Arthur kept talking to a minimum- they both knew how John felt about Arthur and it all felt awkward especially now- in this situation.  
       ❝ you comfortable?. ❞ Arthur had asked his passenger trying to at least start a communication between the two. 

❝ could've been better- but it's alright. ❞  John wasn't much of a talker not ever; real hard to get words out of him; except when he's drunk, that bitch will say anything that comes out of his lips. 

    ❝ good- cuz a'might even make it jus'a lil more /comfortable/. ❞  
  We all know what Arthur was talking about and honestly- John is up for it; he was /dreaming/ about this to finally happen- all though not on a horse but still...

                      ♘♘♘

Arthur's hand was in John's tight pants- his long fingers teasing at John's hole causing him to whine; whimper once those digits were inside him; just swirling around that fleshy holster- but to get more friction Arthur had pulled down the twinks pants, making John flinch once his bottom was attacked by a breeze not to mention the constant trotting of a horse yeah; that didn't help at all- it all made everything worse, as in worse it made John's body heat up more than it should, made him feel all tingly and... needy?.  
   And when Arthur's digits came to tease at his prostate; John let out a girly moan a beautiful 'song' for Arthur's ears.  
      then; John's ears were picking up some familiar noise- Arthur's belt coming undone he was; hard and ready for some action John was all opened up for him; all pampered up, he was soon struck by the sound of the large enforcer spitting–  
    It couldn't get worse but it certainly did– once he felt the tip prodding at his entrance; it made him bite down on his lip hoping that would ease the pain- letting out one painful; but pleasure-filled groan once Arthur /forced/ himself in there letting the horses movements to lead his thrusts. 

    ❝ Jesus Arthur!- ❞ those were the only few words that had left John's lips- the rest were inaudible or were replaced by his intense moaning; that is- his sweet symphony. 

                        ♘♘♘ 

The horses movements were finally replaced by Arthur's forceful thrusts his hands tightly glued to John's sides keeping him in place for the rest of the ride.  ❝ didn' know lil' Johnny Marston was into this kinda stuff. ❞  
Of course Arthur- wouldn't be Arthur without his teasing; but he fortunately did have a point there John was enjoying this ride, and would probably get another just like this.  
   They both enjoyed it- too much, so much so that they were both getting so close to their climaxes, with John being /extra close/ with pre already leaking out his tip the sensation was; something he couldn't explain, but he could explain it in noises– and that was his high-pitched moaning.  
At one point Arthur's thrusts had slowed down- filling the air with his hoarse groaning; he was finally releasing himself– all those frustrations- stress had just left his body; same with John he just couldn't hold it in once he felt that hot liquid inside him. 

For a reward; John has been blessed by a love mark on his neck, to let everyone know 'who' he belonged to now.

  


End file.
